


Stress relief

by seraphlamington



Category: Disgaea, disgaea 1
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Being Walked In On, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphlamington/pseuds/seraphlamington
Summary: Lamington indulges in some much needed self pleasure between his duties as Seraph, only to be interrupted as Vyers stops by to check on him. It all spirals down from there.
Relationships: vyers/lamington
Kudos: 9





	Stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this from an rp I did with a certain someone so if it reads weird at all that might be why. Also I rped Lamington and edited this fic and am a trans man if anyone was worried a cis person wrote this.

Unsurprisingly, being the Seraph of Celestia is a very busy job, requiring a lot of attention and a hefty amount of energy. As a result, Seraph Lamington finds himself with very little free time to spend alone. Today however, was different. He happened to have an hour gap between his duties as the Seraph to himself, and he hastily planned to make the most of it.  
He lets himself into his room, not bothering to lock the door. Few high ranking angels are allowed in this area, and he’s hardly ever here, so nobody would come looking here anyway. The room is fairly plain, mostly white with a significantly large bed in the middle, framed by a white canopy. A balcony is placed by the side of the bed, the doors wide open and allowing the sound of birds singing to be heard from outside. The angel prefers to leave the doors open so he can wake up to the sound of birdsong every morning, trusting Celestia’s defences enough to do so.

Lamington decides to waste no time, shuffling his pants and boots off while keeping the rest of his robes on... They won’t get in the way anyway, so they can stay. He finds what he’s looking for in a drawer next to his bed, and takes them out. A clear translucent dildo, about 8 inches long with a regular girth, and a bottle of lube... there isn’t enough time to skip it. After some preparation he hastily lines himself up, sitting in the middle of the bed, and slowly lowers himself onto it until he’s sitting on the whole thing. It hits deep inside his pussy, his robes hiding everything underneath them. Time to get started.

  
After impaling himself on the whole thing, the only thing left for Lamington to do is build up momentum, thrusting himself up and down until he loses himself to the pleasure.... He enjoys the process quite a lot, letting his mind go foggy and blank as it overtakes him, breaks him... it’s always well worth the trouble. He starts to lift himself off the dildo slowly, and back down slowly again, building up to faster thrusts. His face shows little sign of fluster currently, just the slightest hint of uncomfortableness at the intrusion. He realises he isn’t doing anything with his hands, taking one and slowly reaching under his robes-

  
  


Nearby, Vyers flies on the winds of Celestia, lazily flapping his wings. He'd been checking in on Laharl and Etna, making sure they had everything under control rebuilding after the Netherworld's invasion. Between the two of them they had things well handled, surprisingly so in fact. They'd done a lot of growing in such little time... The Dark Adonis was so proud!  
His responsibilities seen to, the demon lazily banks towards Celestia's centre. He hadn't checked in on the Seraph in a while, Laharl did quite a number on him. He'd recovered, of course, but that angel's duties seemed ceaseless. He might as well make sure Lamington wasn't overworking himself… The demon swoops up onto his friend's balcony, dusting himself off and letting his wings hang loosely behind his back.

  
  


“Ohhhhh Lammy dear? I thought I'd drop in, make sure your beautiful, dutiful self isn't working too hard…” Vyers voice chimes from outside, his 'Dark Adonis' voice ringing out good naturedly as he strides into the Seraph's quarters.

“.....”  
Of course this would happen, Lamington thinks to himself. Expecting a single hour to himself was too much to ask for. He removes his hand quickly, letting his sleeve fall back over it, and quickly sits back down, taking the whole dildo inside him in one swift motion, wincing as he does. He can play this off, Vyers doesn’t have to know. His robes are covering everything indecent anyway.  
“.....Oh..... Hello, Vyers. I wasn’t expecting you.”  
“Oh hello there, Mighty Seraph. How is my favourite celestian doing to-...” The demon's voice trails off as he turns to look at Lamington, noticing his rather odd position and lack of pants.  
“......I am just fine. I managed to get a rare moment to myself, and decided to.... relax. ......Is something the matter...?” Lamington tries to shuffle his legs under his robes as much as possible, hoping that Vyers didn’t notice they were bare .  _ I can do this _ , he thinks to himself. The demon before him raises a single eyebrow.  
“Nothing much, just thought I'd make some time and drop in on my friend, make sure he was taking time to rrrrrrrrrelax…” Vyers rolls the r as he looks Lamington up and down. He's not certain, but if the Seraph was in the middle of what he thought he was... well, hell, this could be fun...  
“As you can see, I am relaxing just fine. Did you need something more or was that it...?”

Vyers takes a step back, pulling a hand up to his chest as he gasps in over the top shock.  
“You wound me, is a demon not allowed to check in on his reincarnator from time to time? I thought we were closer than that, dear Lammy…” He nimbly hops up onto the bed, sinking into a cross-legged sit next to his friend.  
The mattress bounces as Vyers hops on, causing the dildo inside Lamington to thrust up, out, and back up again slightly with it. He winces.  _ This is not good. ....Does he know? Is he doing this on purpose....? What to do...  
_ “Of course you are, Vyers. You are always welcome here in Celestia. I was simply just about to nap before you came in, however.” Vyers lays an arm across the angel's back, tilting his head and resting it on his robed shoulder.  
“Oh, my angel, we both know you don't like to sleep on the job, besides, who'd be here to wake you? I feel spending my breaks is better served doing something FUN, to blow away all of that stress. Don't you agree?” Vyers’ voice is sultry, what he is implying is clearly obvious to the angel.  
“........I would not know. I rarely get breaks.” _ Oh dear God, _ Lamington thinks, _ this isn’t going to end any time soon, is it. _

“Oh my, that's tragic..., it's such a shame that your hard work isn't rewarded more... Perhaps you'd like to go for a fly with me, elope from your duties for a while, eh?” Vyers raises himself up onto his haunches, shuffling behind the angel and begins to give him an expertly rehearsed backrub. When you have hundreds of years at your disposal, you'd be a fool not to polish some new skills...  
“Hhn... I.... think I’ll pass. Please Vyers, I just wish to sleep... I don’t have much time before my next meeting.” Lamington cannot help but flutter his wings in pleasure as he feels Vyers rub his back.... He had no idea the man possessed such a talent despite their thousands of years of being close.  
“Hmm... if you insist. Still, I'd be a discourteous visitor if I came with nothing to offer…” Vyers runs his fingers around the angel's shoulder blades, gently kneading the strained knots of muscle, noting the Seraph's favourable reaction… “You know, back in my castle, I made it an order for everyone to have a few hours to themselves a day, so they could unburden themselves of their worries and have a little... _ fun _ …” He punctuates the last word with a gentle tug of the angel's wings. He'd learned a few things about celestials in his time, some more... intimate... than others.  
“Nnh…  _ A-aah _ !” The angel moans slightly as Vyers expertly works at his back, but when Vyers tugs his wings he can’t hold back the gasp he lets out. ....How did Vyers know about that? He had never told him that, and Vyers is not close to any other angels!  
“I-is that so? Well... I always knew you were a very kind ruler.”  
“A king for his people, always…” Vyers proclaims, an old saying from many of his speeches in a previous life. He begins to work the angel's lower back, snaking his hands lower and lower. The Seraph would have to make a move sooner than later. “Please, allow me to stay with you during your break, and help you relieve the stress that you so selflessly shoulder every day…”  
“Nnh-”  _ Oh, how demonic.... He knows what he’s doing _ , Lamington thinks. However, the angel can’t bring himself to give up the act and let Vyers see what he was doing just yet... he’d die of shame. There must be some way to turn this around, still. “V-vyers, I am quite fine, really! You needn’t worry about me....”

Lamington was stubborn, but still... Vyers guessed he'd have to be a bit more overt.  
“Oh, but I do…” Vyers leans round, whispering into the angel's ear, one hand gently tugging his wing, whilst the other slowly begins to push and pull the Seraph's robes aside.  
“Hah.... V-vyers wait, don’t do that-”  
“...do...what?” Vyers innocently asks, gently tugging the angel's wing again, his hand continuing to slowly, teasingly sift through the layers of the Seraph's robes.  
“......You... know what you are doing..... “  
“I'm helping a dear friend relax, for likely the first time in weeks I'd bet!” Vyers states, jokingly indignant, as he feels skin beneath his wandering hand at last.  _ Gotcha _ . “No-ones going to see us, I've seen how quiet your little sanctuary is here…”  
“......”  _ He can do this. He’s the Seraph of Celestia, he can cover up the fact that he was having a little personal time from his dear friend. _ ”....Whatever would we be doing that nobody can see here, Vyers?”  
“Oh, nothing in particular…” Vyers murmurs, gently grabbing the Seraph's buttock beneath his robes. Just... solidifying relations between Celestia and the Netherworld…”  
“Nnh....”  _ Well _ , he thinks to himself.  _ It was nice to have his dignity intact while it lasted _ . “Vyers,  **enough.** ”

Lamington's tone is enough to make Vyers pause ”...yes, Seraph?” He still can't stop a slight mocking tone hanging from those two words.  
“...I am  _ very _ aware of what you are suggesting, but I promise to you. I just want to enjoy a peaceful sleep before my next meeting. Nothing more.”  
_ Still? Damn it to the hells Lammy why are you this stubborn? Well, his hand was forced. _ Vyers lifts his hand from the angel's butt, feigning a withdrawal, before quickly shoving his hand back down, further, curling underneath the Seraph's hips, and brushing against the foreign object he'd assumed was there from the start.  
“Nothing more,  _ eh _ ...?”

“......”  
".............."  
“Well... About that..........”  
He sighs. “I suppose I should stop lying to you.”  
Vyers tuts, shaking his head in mock disappointment. “For shame, Seraph. Such deception! Such treachery…”  
“I really can’t slip anything past you, can I...? I haven’t done such a thing in quite some time.... I was hoping to use this rare moment to myself to enjoy myself. Even _ I _ need this type of thing on occasion.”  
“Lammy, dear,  _ everyone _ needs to cut loose once in a while…” Vyers drapes his arms over the angel's shoulders, gently tracing his hands across the front of his robes. “I apologize for the teasing, but it's just part of my nature...  _ delightfully _ demonic of me, I know…”

“Ah, yes, I suppose I should not be surprised..... So, what will you be doing now...?”  
“Well, I must confess, I feel somewhat guilty for disturbing you on your break... but I'd  _ happily  _ give you some...  _ assistance _ ... to atone for my intrusion.” Vyers can feel his trousers tightening, hells, if he left without doing something he'd never be satisfied. It's been far too long since he had some company…

  
“ _ Oh _ .... You’d like to assist me, would you? Out of the goodness of your own heart, nothing more?”  
“Why, I am a  **PARAGON** of charity, my dear.  _ Your  _ pleasure is  _ my _ pleasure.” Vyers exclaimed. He'd initially just wanted to tease the angel, but far from it for him to pass up a chance to bed a heavenly man, not least the Seraph.  
“Because if you only wish to do so for my benefit, well... I’d be just fine on my own, I’ll have you know.” He shallowly and slowly thrusts himself on and off the dildo slightly, still covered by his robes, but accompanied by an unmistakable shlick sound as he drips around it. “But, if it’s something you personally are interested in for your own benefit, _ that  _ could work....  **_Do you want me?_ ** ” He continues slowly thrusting his body up and down, peering over his shoulder to look Vyers in the eyes.

A red tinge washes over Vyers' eyes, as Lamington drops the facade. He knows he's goading him, but he doesn't care. He whispers in a low breathy voice:   
“Certainly…”   
He circles round to the Seraph's front, his movements slow and methodical, like a panther watching his prey. He reaches into Lamington's lap, grabbing the front of his robes in a clawed fist and pulling them aside, revealing the dildo, already slick with the angel's wetness, and his pussy gripping it's ridges partway up.   
“Having so much fun, and keeping it all a secret... Oh so selfish of you, Lammy…”  
The slightest tinge of blush spreads across Lamngton’s face as Vyers pulls his robes up, leaving him so revealed. He speeds up his thrusts slightly, continuing up and down.   
“Hmm.... Would you prefer that I let you know in advance next time…?”  
“It would be... appreciated…” Vyers mutters, reaching a pair of fingers down to the angel's cunt, loosely teasing his clit for a few seconds, before running them along the length of the dildo, wetting them with the Seraph's arousal. He brings them to his mouth, giving them an experimental lick, before sliding them both into his mouth, savouring the taste. “Who knew someone could taste so divine…” He smirks, fingers still in mouth, before shuffling forwards and initiating a slow, deep kiss with Lamington.

“…!!!”  _ Oh, how sinful this demon is _ , Lamington thinks as he moans into the kiss, opening his mouth wider so that Vyers can dominate the kiss further. He finally pulls himself fully off the dildo, completely wet with his slick, a line of which is still hanging on from his dripping pussy. “So, are you going to have your way with me? I’m  _ all yours _ for the time being…”  
Vyers shoves his arms underneath the angel’s thighs, hefting him off his feet, backwards onto the bed, where he lands weightily on the mattress and pillows.  
“Trust me, I aim to make **FULL** use of the time we have…” Vyers takes the dildo for a second, giving it one long lick from base to head, the taste of the Seraph, intoxicating. He needs more. The demon lunges forward, grabbing the angel's thighs once more, parting them and giving him a clear shot of his goal, hunger in his eyes.  
“For the rest of this hour, you're mine.” He utters, before lowering his head to Lamington’s dripping cunt and extending his tongue forward, moaning as the taste of the angel fills his mouth.

“ _ Aah.... Mhhmmm _ ....” Lamington is taken by surprise at how enthusiastic Vyers seems to be today, thanking God silently. He really needed this. Holding one sleeve covered hand to his face, attempting to stifle and hide his moans as Vyers does his work. Vyers tightens his grip on one thigh, digging his claws in for grip as he continues, his tongue darting around wildly, his fangs occasionally grazing against the angel's clit. Whilst this was somewhat selfish, he wanted,  _ no _ , he  _ needed _ Lamington to enjoy himself.  
“ _ H....haaah- Mmmm _ -” The angel raises both of his sleeve covered hands to his mouth, trying to stifle his moans as much as possible, though they aren’t too loud as of now anyway. The pain of the claws, the pleasure of the tongue in his wetness, as the fear of the fangs near something so sensitive all spur him on further.

Vyers continues for several minutes, scarcely coming up for air, moaning and humming as he continues, desperate to fluster the stony countenance of the high and mighty Seraph.  
“ _ Aa-aah- Mhhhhh V-vyers _ .....” The angel moves one sleeved hand to rest it on Vyer’s head gently, pressing the other sleeve further to his face, shuffling and stretching his legs in pleasure.  
_ Excellent,  _ Vyers thinks _ , he'd break the Seraph eventually… _ Beginning to feel his jaw ache slightly, he shifts his head back, licking at the angel's clit as he slides a pair of fingers into his cunt, shoving them in deep, drawing them out, and back again.  
“ _ Ah.... Ahh....  _ Th.... That feels so good.... **_V-Vyers.....!_ ** ”  
He moves the hand he had placed on Vyers’ head to his pussy, poking his hand out of the sleeve (a very rare occasion) and starting to rub his clit in circles. “ _ Hnnn. Haa-aah-” _

The demon pulls his head up, continuing to fingerfuck Lamington's cunt. “Glad I flew by now, I see…” He smirks, looking at the Seraph's pink, flustered face. They both needed this. He traces a hand up the Seraph's torso, curling his claws around his face, and tenderly brushing his cheek with his thumb.  
Lamingtom leans into the touch... it's been so long since he’s been touched by a demon, or by anyone really... He’d forgotten how much he loved the sharp claws. The deadly fangs.... It was always such a turn on to the Seraph, who loved the sense of danger.  
“ _ Hmmmh _ \- I- I suppose being walked in on.... isn’t _ so _ bad…”  
“Perhaps we should make it a regular occurrence then…” Vyers chuckles, before removing his fingers, drenched in the angel's slick. “Now. On your front.” Vyers sits back, unhooking his belt and dropping it to the side of the bed, his sizable member straining to be released.

“ _ Mmmh.... Yes _ .... We should, just like old times.....” Lamington rolls over, cushioning the side of his head in his arms and watching Vyers over his shoulder as he props his lower half up on his knees, pussy in the air. He reaches back and lazily fingers himself with one hand. “ _ Nnngh... I need you…”  
_ Vyers finally pulls his trousers down, his dick standing a proud curved 7 inches. Seeing Lamington present himself to him, the demon smiles wide.   
“Then far be it from me to refuse an angel in need…” He lunges forward, grabbing the Seraph's wrist roughly, throwing it to the side, before pushing himself deep into the angel's cunt, bracing himself with Lamington's thighs.  
“ _ Aah- Aaaa-aah _ !” The angel grips the bedsheet with one hand, still cushioning his head on the other arm. It isn’t too hard to adjust to the length, he’s still loose and  _ soaking _ from earlier, but it still shocked him to take so much at once... and so fast too!  
Vyers doesn't stop, using every mote of strength he can muster he slams into the Seraph repeatedly, hard and fast, his balls swinging and slapping against the angel's clit as he fucks him ruthlessly.

“You like that, **oh mighty Seraph**? You enjoying this demon's dick fucking your **wet little cunt**?”  
“ _Nghhh-_ _Aa_ - **AAAH-** ** _AAAH_** _\- Y-yes_...! I do!” Lamington feels his mind start to cloud as he loses himself in the pleasure, a line of drool trailing from the side of his mouth as he grips the bedsheet harder. Vyers continues slamming into Lamington's cunt, his demonic strength and speed relentless, the angel's exclamations of pleasure driving him on.  
“How _shameful!_ Imagine if the other angels could see you, their leader, on his knees getting fucked by a _demon... Oh_ , the things they'd say…”  
“ _Mmmh- Nnnh- Aaaaah-!!_ ” The Seraph cannot tell if he hates or loves what those words do to him, they go straight to his pussy as he oozes more slick around Vyers’ cock. It’s true. If the other angels saw him like this, he’d surely lose all their respect. These thoughts only serve to excite him even further. “ _Nnngh... Y-yes...... yes....._ ”  
Vyers feels Lamington's slick gushing down his shaft, getting sprayed across the bed sheets as he thrusts his hips back and forth, his own legs significantly damper due to his partner's arousal.  
“The great Seraph Lamington... tell me, what _do_ you want right now?”  
“ _Mmhhh- Hmmmh-_ I- I-” A certain thrust hits just the right spot, he clenches slightly. It feels so good. “ ** _AAAH- I-_** ”  
“Oh, more? I am a generous demon, I _suppose_ I can oblige…” He sighs, continuing to buck his hips back and forth, before taking both hands, reaching for the angel's wings, shaking on his back as he gets fucked.  
“Nnnghh- V-vyers- P-please.... tell me more.... I love it when you hgg-kk- t-talk to me like that....”  
Vyers smirks. The head of heaven, in the palm of his hands...  
“Tell me, if you weren't Seraph, would you take up residence at my castle? Be my personal whore, perhaps? You _certainly_ seem to enjoy yourself when _I_ use you…” He grasps Lamingtons wings as he says this, tugging them towards him, roughly.  
“ _Hhghh_ \- HhAAAH- Y-yes.... please.... please- _Haaah-_ M-make me y-your whore-” 

Lamington honestly can’t believe such words are coming out of his mouth, but they’re all true. It does sound quite appealing. He’s very thankful that Vyers is a demon he trusts because if an unfriendly demon heard him say such things... well. It’d certainly be the most perfect blackmail material. Hell, even some other angels would swoop to get such dirt on him, the Seraph is sure.  
“Such a passionate plea! Maybe you should quit your day job my dear, your heart clearly isn't in it… Still, I shall endeavour to do just that! The Seraph, leader of Celestia,  **my personal cum dump** ... Music to my ears…” Vyers can feel his cock begin to twitch, but he's determined to see how far he can make the angel go… He roughly pulls back on Lamington's wings, using them to bend the man's torso in a painful arc. Lamington feels his wings being pulled as he’s yanked forward, his body hanging limply from them. Vyers’ hold is now the only thing holding him up. It’s rough. It hurts. He loves it. A stray tear escapes one eye, followed by the other, the pain and pleasure combined overwhelming him. And he has to admit, the idea that Vyers is proposing sounds very appealing... How he’d love to spend his days like this, instead of stuck in meetings with angels who would kill for his position if they could.

“ _ AAAH- AAAAAH- V-VYEEERS-! AAA-AAH _ -”  
“Scream my name angel, beg for me!” Vyers wouldn't consider himself a sadistic demon, but hells was this amazing. Still holding one wing tightly, he winds his claws through Lamington's long mop of hair, splayed across his back, pulling it roughly back, cackling as he does. “You know you want to…”  
_ “Nn-nnh _ \-  **_V-VYERS_ ** !!” Gods he hopes no one else is within hearing range of his personal chambers, the thought of news of what is happening right now spreads across Celestia completely unbearable... At least if such a thing should happen he now has a backup job ready.  
“... _ good boy _ …” Vyers praises the angel, relinquishing his grip on his hair and wings and instead clasping his arms round the front of his torso, pressing the angel's back against his chest as he slows, gently bouncing Lamington on his cock. “Now, let's bring this break to a close, _ hmm _ ?” He reaches his clawed hand down to the front of the Seraph's pussy, beginning to stroke and scratch against his clit quickly, aiming to bring the angel to his limit.

“ _ Gghhk- Hhhaaah- V-vyers I’m.... I’m s-so close _ ....” Still aching from having his wings and hair so harshly pulled, few stray tears still trail down the Seraph’s face. Drool is dripping from his mouth and onto his robes, but he’s so lost in pleasure he doesn’t even notice.  
“Then, you can do one more thing for me... He leans forward, gently grazing a fang against his ear. “ **Cum** .” He orders, as he drops his hips, then slams them back upward into the Seraph's pussy with a wet schlick, emptying his balls deep inside his soaked little cunt.  
“ **_AAA-AH-_ ** ”  
And with that, Lamington orgasms, clenching tightly around Vyers’ cock as it fills him so perfectly. He tenses as he rides out his orgasm, pleasure overtaking him, and when it’s all over he goes completely limp. Spent.

Vyers takes a deep breath, gently cradling the broken angel in his lap, his dick sliding free from his pussy, along with a few dregs of demonic cum.  
“...   
...  
... _ whew _ ”  
Lamington pants heavily, trying to catch his breath as he comes back to reality, having forgotten how good Vyers makes him feel, how well they fit together... He doesn’t want to forget again. As the dick slides out of his abused pussy, cum starts leaking heavily out and all over the bed sheets.  _ Oh _ . Hopefully whoever changes these doesn’t ask any questions.  
Vyers gently lays his partner down on the bed, before collapsing onto his side beside him.  
“...enjoy yourself, my dear?”  
Lamington doesn’t move, lying face down on the bed, his voice muffled by the covers.  
“Mmmmh..... Please……... Can we do that more often...?”  
Vyers chuckles, gently rubbing the angel's back.  
“Send me your schedules, and I'll see what I can do…”   
He thinks for a moment. “You know, you could always arrange a diplomatic visit to the netherworld, I know a couple of spots we could be... alone for a while…”  
“Mmmh... I… I think.... I’d like that.... I’ve.... I’ve missed this.... Vyers-”

The tender moment is interrupted so rudely as the alarm on the bedside table starts beeping aggressively loud. It’s time for his meeting.  
“O-ooh, oh  **Gods** ... We... we lost track of time....” The Seraph pushes himself up weakly and swings his legs off the side of the bed to get up, but as soon as he puts weight on them and stands up, he collapses. Things did get a little rough. Vyers scrambles to his side, lifting him back to sit on the bed.  
“I'm sorry for making you late…” he smiles apologetically, feeling immensely guilty. “Then again, you  _ are _ in charge around here,  _ yes _ ? Who's going to rebuke you for being late for 1 meeting?”

Lamington takes a second to mull things over in his head, looking down at himself and taking it all in. He’s still pantsless, still filled with cum that happens to be leaking out of him and he’s  _ pretty _ sure some landed on his robes too, which also happen to be stained with his drool around the collar. His hair is an absolute mess, his wings ache and the feathers are in disarray. His knees and legs are still weak, he can hardly stand. He really is the embodiment of a mess right now.   
“Hmm... I.... I don’t think I’ll be making that meeting at all, actually.”  
“No... no I don't think you will.” He chuckles, before looking towards the door to Lamington's washroom, quickly pulling his trousers up, before scooping the Seraph up in a bridal carry. “Come on, I'll help you get cleaned up…”  
“Mmmh.... Thank you, Vyers.”

_ It feels so good _ , he thinks to himself,  _ to be taken care of _ . For so long now he’s had to be the boss, the leader of Celestia that everyone looks up to. To be the one that’s being taken care of for once... It feels  _ amazing _ .  
“You are always welcome, dear!” Vyers plants a kiss on Lamington's forehead, before standing up and carrying his companion across the room. “You've done so much for me Lamington, if you ever need me, call, and I will fly to your side quicker than you can say Krichevskoy.” He states with a wink.  
“Hmm... I will keep that in mind…” It means a lot to him, it means the world to him actually. But he keeps his signature poker face on and hopes that Vyers can’t see how happy it makes him. He does, however, loop both of his arms around Vyers’ neck, holding on for support as he is carried across the room.

Vyers carefully pulls the door open, carrying his angel through, before turning and gently kicking it closed.  
“Not bad for a spur of the moment visit…”


End file.
